Torn by Love
by LilyTyler
Summary: Lily, Richard, and Isabelle have finally found a place where they think they'll be safe. Lily is content for the time being. However, an event at Brian's house ends her happy evening and puts more pressure on her than she's ever felt before.


Disclaimer: I do not own _The 4400 _characters.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1:**

**Dinner and a House**

"This is it. 1347 Maple Leaf Drive, Malki New York. As you can tell, it's reasonably isolated, just like you asked for."

Lily glanced at Richard, then looked back at Molly Plis, their real-estate agent.

"I like the look of it. What do you think, Richard?"

"It has a very beautiful landscape. I like the look of it, too.

"Naino hep," Isabelle babbled.

"I think she agrees with us," Lily translated.

"Well, we can go ahead and look at the inside of the house," Molly put in. Lily pushed Isabelle's stroller up the steps and into their possible new home.

The house was fantastic in the family's view. Lily was delighted with the kitchen and the living room. Richard was very happy to find that there was an extra room where they could play with Isabelle. However, both were excited when they saw the perfect room to put Isabelle in. The girl herself responded with "lani lark".

Lily pulled Richard aside.

"She likes it! She likes the kitchen, living room, extra rooms. You name it "

"That's great! You're turning out to be quite the mother, aren't you?"

"I try."

The tour was soon over, the small family went to a resturaunt uniquicly named Hawaiin Tide. A young waitress came fairly quickly and introduced herself as Lucy. She took their orders for Lily's Diet Coke and Richard's Pepsi, then ran off to help another customer.

Lily dug out Isabelle's applesauce and started feeding it to her.

"Kuna di," Isabelle said happily.

"It is good, isn't it," Lily stated in agreement.

Richard hesitated, then said, "I think that house is right for us. Right for Isabelle."

"I think so, too. It's beautiful, and Isabelle's room is great!"

"No, I meant about Jordan Collier. We'll be safe there. At least as far as I can tell."

Lily stopped feeding Isabelle applesauce and looked Richard straight in the eye.

"Do you really think we'll be safe there?"

"I wouldn't have even looked at that house if I didn't think it was going to be safe for you and Isabelle."

"Well, if you're sure, than I feel safe."

"Kuso nail," Isabelle said in a firm voice.

"Isabelle also thinks that she'll be safe from Jordan Collier," Lily said while giggling.

"Lily, she's barely six months old. I don't think she even knows who Jordan Collier is."

"Well Richard, I don't know about most babies, but Isabelle definitely knows who he is."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'm ready to take your orders for meals now," Lucy said while setting down the drinks.

"Um, do you know if this shrimp and spagetti dish is any good?" Lily asked timidly.

"Yes, it's absolutely wonderful."

"Than that's what I'll have."

"Ok. What about you, sir?"

"I'll have the special."

"That's a great choice," Lucy told him as she picked up their menus and walked away.

"So what are you going to do when you get home tonight?" Richard asked his wife.

"I think I'm going to call Brian to see how Heidi's doing," Lily said, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, you mean your weekly routine," said Richard.

"Yea, that." Lily confirmed.

"Richard, thank you for coming to the park that day," Lily said suddenly.

_Flashback _

_Lily is sitting in Woodland Park all by herself, close to tears. Richard comes up behind her and says her name. Lily turns around and runs into Richard's open arms._

Lily and Richard both sat still for a moment, remembering the feeling that ran through them that day. This silence was interrupted when Isabelle started crying for more applesauce.

"I'm just glad that I came."

"Your food is ready," Lucy interrupted again.

"Thank you," Lily told her.

"Karoe," Isabelle chimed in.

Lily and Richard ate their delicious dinners in silence until Isabelle started to whine and cry.

"She's tired and wants to go home," Lily told Richard.

"Well, we're done, so I'll see if we can get the check now," Richard assured her.

"Lucy, can you get us the check?"

"It'll be at your table in a moment, sir."

Lily packed up Isabelle's things while Richard got out cash because a credit card could be traced back to him.

Lucy finally brought out the check and Richard signed it in a hurry.

The small family got into the car and drove off toward their hotel.

As soon as Lily stepped in the door of their room, she started to get Isabelle ready for bed. However, Richard took over that task so that Lily could make her call.

Lily went over to the hotel phone and dialed _1-480-555-7461_, Brian's office number.

Brian picked up on the first ring and immediately said, "Uh, Lily, something happened yesterday. We need to talk."

TBC

* * *

Please review! There's more coming though! 


End file.
